It's Only The Fairytale
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: The Shijou family have been enimies with the Sohma family for centurys. But when the familys decide to put their differences aside and start a friendship what will happen when 2 individuals meet for the very first time? *ONE-SHOT*


**It's Only The Fairytale**

My whole body ached in pain as I layed down on my bed. How did it come to this? Why? I quietly sobbed as I curled up in a ball on my bed. It hurt so much, my body, my mind, my heart. It all felt so heavy that it felt like it could collapse at any given moment. Today started like any other day, going to school, then going to fencing, and hanging out with my friends and boyfriend... well, soon to be ex-boyfriend. And then after hanging out, coming home to a nice supper with family. But... it didn't turn out like any other day. When I returned home I was called down to Hazuku-sama's room. When I entered he started to question me about what I was doing after school. The usual I told him, wen to fencing and then out with my friends. He started to question me deeper mostly about my friends. I started to feel uneasyness settle in my stumoch. He then started to yell at me. About _him._ My boyfriend, Izuko. We weren't aloud to date, because my family was cursed.

You have probably heard about the chinese Zodiac and the race of the animals and of which ones would be in the zodiac. Yes but you see, when the animals were sent out to be in the race to compete in the name of a zodiac their mates, the ones they had left behind were sober but still hopefull on that they would return. After many many months and their mates still not returning they began to grow deeper into a pit of sorrow. Soon the gods came and answered their calls and asked if they still wanted to be with the ones they hasd so deeply loved all had obliged and had taken a background into the zodiac, called the zodian. The zodians were known for only a few years and then everyone started to focus on the zodiac completely forgetting about the zodians. The zodians then grew furious at their mates, the zodiacs, and had left, but not without upsetting the gods. The gods had then cursed them, to make them remember the connection to the zodiacs.

And thats where my family comes in. We are the ancestors of the Zodians, we know also about the Sohma Family, and their curse of the Zodiac. Ever since our family, the Shijou Family has never been in contact with the Souhma's, and over time our families had grown into 'enemies'. But not this year, this year our families would be making peace and having New Years together. Anyways, thats another story, so when Hazuku-sama had began yelling at me, he then started to hit me, along with kicking me in the stumoch when I was down and yanking me by the hair and slamming me against the wall. It hurt, but then again, it hasn't been the first time it's happened. So now laying in my bed, bruised and sore, I would stay in the locked room for about 2 weeks to a month, depending on what Hazuku-sama wanted. Moe-san would always bring me my lunch and supper, I never got breakfast because I always slept in. Moe-san was the horse in the Zodians. She was 27 and a therapist, she was always nice and kind whenever she was able to be, but she always listened to Hazuku-sama. She never got in trouble.

Oh! You're probably wanting to know what I am right? And who I am for a matter of fact. Well first off, my name is Tsubaki Shijou. I'm 16 years old and in 10th grade. I have silver hair that goes just under my shoulders and purple eyes. I'm the wolf. You see the Zodian is similiar to the Zodiac, some are the same and others are similiar. My similiarity is to the Dog of the Zodiac. All of them are actually the same, except for me and Zume-kun. Zume is the panther its similiarity is to the cat (even if they arent in the zodiac, they are still cursed). Me and Zume-kun are like brother and sister. We never really could depend on anyone else in the family besides each other, Moe-san, Ume-chan (Boar; age 16; female), Lee-san(Dragon; age 19; male), Amane-kun(Ram; age 16; male) and Yuki-chan(Monkey; age 13; female).

I sighed as I realized there was only 2 days left until New Years, at least then I will be able to get out of this hell house. Unfortunately, this year is my dance. Despite being practically the same as the Zodiac, the Zodians have completely different years. So this year was fine. Getting tired from the crying I put my Ipod on and started to play Fake Wings by Yuki Kajiura. As the blissfull song played in my ears I slowly sank into a dreamless sleep.

**2 days later**  
Well, today was the day. Our family will family will finally be meeting the Sohma's. To say the least I was excited, overjoyed even. Half of because I don't have to wear a kimono and that Hazuku-sama isn't coming (hooray!). But I did have to do the New Years dance and I am a bit shy about performing in front of people (especially family) but I just gotta suck it up! "Tsubaki-nee-san! Hurry up we're gonna leave without you!" shouted Yuki from the bottom of the stairs.

I sighed as I stared at my attire in the mirror. Normal black vans, blue skinny jeans with ripped knees and a plaid blue and grey skirt ontop, blue and black striped tanktop and a grey zipp-up jacket with black cherry blossoms. "Alright Yuki-chan! Coming!" I grabbed the tote bag that held my kimono for the dance later on today.

I dashed out into the car where Yuki, Lee, Moe, and Yorochi(Rooster; age 21; male) were already in. "Well, took you long enough Nee-san!" Yuki chirped happily as I buckled myself up.

"Hehe sorry bout that, you know me, always late." I said while scratching my cheek.

"I wonder what the Sohmas are like." Lee wondered aloud.

"Who knows. They might be very nice people, or," I sighed tapping my chin with my pointer finger.

"Or," Yuki questioned, leaning closer to me in curiousity.

"Or they could be a bunch of stuck-up snobs."

Lee, Yuki, and Yorochi just stared at me. "What?! It's a possibility!" They just ignored me and continued to stare out the car window.

**At The Sohma Estate**  
"Konichiwa! Welcome to the Sohma estate!" greeted a man in a grey-ish/brown-ish yukata. "I'm Shigure Sohma."

_Dog. He makes it so easy to tell. sigh Well this should be interesting._

"And you all must be Lee, Yuki, Moe, Yorochi, and Tsubaki Shijou-san right?"

"Hai." nodded Yorochi as he bowed, "I'm Yorochi Shijou it's a pleasure Shigure-san."

"My name is Moe, it's nice to meet you." she smiled and bowed.

"Lee, Lee Shijou."

"My name is Yuki Shijou it's nice to meet you!" Yuki giggled.

Shigure-san smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Yuki-san. You know , we also have a Yuki, he's the rate of the zodiac."

_Hm, rat eh?_

"Oh! That's so cool!" she shouted.

I merely smiled at her childishness. Shigure then put his attention on me. "The names Tsubaki Shijou, nice to meetcha' Shigure-san." I smiled at him and bowed.

_He WAS pretty cute I'll give him that._

"Well it's a pleasure Tsubaki-san." he smiled.

He took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. My face tinted a faint pink and I giggled. "Haha! The pleasure's all mine Shigure-san."

We all walked inside to meet the rest of the Sohma's. Mina(Rat; age 15; female Moe's sister), Hana(Snake; age 10; female), Hotaro(Rabbit; male; age 20), Ichinen(Ox; female; age 14), and Kazuma(Tiger; female; age 10) were already there. All the Sohma's were actualy really nice. Momiji-san was so cute! Kyou-san sure has a hot rivalry with Yuki-san. Tohru isnt actually in the Zodiac but lives with Gure-san, Kyou-san and Yuki-san but she is a real sweetie. Hatori-san is very handsome and nice. Rin-san is well... quiet I guess. So is Haru-san but he is also very nice(I also have yet to see his black side). Hiro and Kisa-san are so kawaii, along with Kagura-chan! Me and Kagura-chan became quick friends. Ayame-san is very charming and funny. Kureno-san is really kind as well. And Ritsu-san scares me a bit.

Me and Kyou-kun talked awhile before supper. He is the Cat, just like Zume-kun. "Hey! Lovebirds supper's ready!" Zume shoutingly teased throught the sliding doors.

Kyou and I both shocked pink. "ZUME SHIJOU GET YOU BUTT BACK HERE!!"I screamed.

I chased him until Lee stopped us. Shigure and Lee both made a toast to our families new friendship. I found it very comforting. I chatted with Kagura-chan and Momiji-kun while we ate. Talking about random stuff such as school and candy. "Alright! That ws a great supper!" Ayame yawned tired formt he big meal.

Just then Momiji tugged at my shirt. "Tsubaki-chan, Tsubaki-chan! Play with me outside!" Momiji whined.

I giggled. "Alright then! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and led him outside into the backyard.

We played around outside, and Kyou, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, Zume, Kagura, and Yuki Sohma joined us in tag. "Alright everyone!" Lee announced, "the dance is going to begin soon, Momiji-san and Tsubaki-chan you two should get into your kimono's."

"Alright!" Momiji and I said in unice.

My kimono had camellia flowers decorated on it in dark red and black with the kimono in deep purple. Momiji's was sky blue with golden petals everywhere. Momiji's dance was first, and I must say he was absolutely adorable! Amazing too! "Tsubaki-chan did you like it?! Hm?!" he giggled.

"Of course Momiji you were amazing!" I squeeled, hugging him tightly.

"Alright Tsubaki-chan it's your turn." Moe announced with a reassuring smile.

"A-Alright then!" to be honest I was a bit nervous.

I swallowed my gut and went out onto the deck thingy(something like that.) and the music started playing. I started swaying to it with my body, and the fans I had in my grasp.

_Who are those little girls in pain just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe_  
It's Only The Fairytale They Believe by Miyamuuro Yuuko

**Kyou's POV**  
I looked as Tsubaki-chan danced to the soft music. She was... gorgeous. Absolutely amazing. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like amythest jems. Her hair seemed to take the effect of snow swaying in the wind. Her moves were so elegant, but also swift at moments. As the song ended she slowly stopped and rested with the fan closed in her palm. I didn't really know what I felt but it sorta felt like butterfly wings flapping around in my stumoch and blocking my air. My eyes softened on Tsubaki. She was so kind and cute. Wait?! Did I just say cute?! Whats going on with you Kyou?! Get a grip! But then again... whats to get a grip of? The only thing I seemed to grip was that Tsubaki was someone... someone specail.

**Tsubaki's POV**  
As the music stopped I stood straight up and bowed exiting the room to get changed. When I was finished I sat in front of the mirror in the room. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. The song was so much like my life.

**Who are those little girl just trapped in castle of dark side of moon.**

The Shijou estate... the Shijou family... trapped, all trapped by Hazuku-sama's grasp. The curse as well.

**Twelve of them shining brightly in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years.**

'Just once in years'. Those years are gone. When I was a child, I always tried to impress Hazuku-sama, but nothing ever pleased him. It was like he was always disgusted with me, which he was. Now those years are gone, and I've already shined brightly in vain.

**They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove.**

Yes, dreaming, wishing, hoping, always. But we never get it. No mater how much we beg for it. It always brings us pain and sorrow in the end. Just... dreaming.

**They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage.**

Everyone is the family has at least disobeyed this rule at least once. If not more. We are never allowed to love because Hazuku-sama needs someone that can break this curse. Well up his! I hate this rule. We are all gonna be single forever!! And its always so sad. Because in the end, our hearts shatter like glass. Damn this curse.

**It's only the fairytale they believe.**

...Yes. Just... a fairytale. I looked at myself in the mirror. Tears now quietly slipping down my cheeks. I was wrecked in my train of thoughts from a knock at the door. I quickly wiped the tears away. "Come in."

The door slid open and there stood Kyou-kun. "Oh. Kyou-kun its you." I said blinking.

A faint pink was on his face. "A-ano I j-just came to say that you were really good. At your dancing I mean, you were really... ano... beautiful." As he whispered the last part he looked down at his shoes.

My face got a bit hot. "Th-thankyou Kyou-kun..." my eyes softened and a smile crossed my lips, "that means a lot to me."

He looked at me now. His face then turned into a bit of concern. "Tsubaki-chan..."he started, "were you crying?"

My face looked shocked for a second and I quickly answered for a reply: "O-oh! No, not really the song that was playing, was touching that all." I gave out a nervous smile.

"Tsubaki..." he said in a quiet tone, "you know you can tell anything, right?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes... were so pretty. Such a strange color too. But, so hypnotizing. I sighed. I patted on the floor next to me where he sat down. "Well the song lyics... they describe my life... once you think about it." I stated, then started to sing the lyrics to Kyou, "Who are those little girl just trapped in castle of dark side of moon, Twelve of them shining brightly in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years, They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove, They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage, It's only the fairytale they believe.

"Its sorta like my life. How you said Akito-san in your family was a mean person and abusive and such is like how Hazuku-sama is for us. He always beat us up. The little girl who are trapped in the castle... thats me in our estate. Shining brightly in vain, was when I was a child, I always tried to impress Hazuku-sama but... it never worked. Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove, yeaa well that basically explains it all, and never being aloud ot love in this cursed cage, well yeah thats basically it, we cant love unless its some who can break the curse. I just broke up with my boyfriend recently because Hazuku-sama found out." As I said the last part I felt a sting of pain rush through me.

Kyou just stared at me intently. His face held sympathy, understanding, and shock. He placed his hand on my shoulder, making me look at him. He then embraced me into a tight hug. I admit, at first I was shocked but then I gave into it. I hugged him back and slightly cried into his chest. His touch was so, soft. "Thankyou Kyou-kun." I whispered.

I looked at his face. It held a light smile. "Anytime."

The moment was broken when we heard Momiji-kun whine for me. I giggled and Kyou-kun just grumbled. After that we all played a bit.

**Later on...**  
It was almost midnight and new years was soon going to begin.

_11:45_

Someone then tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I turned around and saw Tohru, Momiji, Yuki, Yuki Souhma and Kyou. "Hey Tsubaki-chan you wanna play tag again?" asked Tohru.

I smiled. "Sure!" I chirped.

_11:54_

"Everyone! Hurry up it's almost New Years!" shouted Gure-san in a sing-song voice.

Everyone started in a bustle for in my point of view, was... pointless really. Once again I was tapped on the shoulder, but this time when I turned around it was Kyou. "Hi Kyou-kun! What's up?" I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey... Tsubaki you wanna watch the fireworks from the roof?" he asked, scratching his cheek shyly.

"Oh! Sure why not?! Come on lead the way!" I grasped his hand in mine and he led me to the roof.

_11:57_

As me and Kyou sat on the roof we talked for a little while. "Tsubaki..."

I looked at Kyou. "Yeah Kyou-kun? Whats up?" I asked him. Resting my hands on the roof tiles.

"Um there is something I've been meaning to tell you..." Kyou looked away blushing a bit.

"Yeah?" I looked at him with curious eyes.

"Well, even though we have only known eachother for a short while It seems like you really understand how I feel, and I understand how you feel. Since our lives are so similiar."

"Yeah! I was thinking the same thing! You know I'm glad I met you Kyou-kun!"  
A smile traced his lips and mine.

"Same... and well anyways what I wanted to say was,"

"Yeah?"

"Well that..."

_**12:00**_

**"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!"**

Kyou then jerked me from the shoulders, smashing his lips into mine. I felt heat rise up in me and myself freeze. The New Years Fireworks went off in the air seeming to decorate our kiss. His lips were so smooth like his touch. The kiss was deep and very gentle. I soon found myself melting into it and wanting more. I then felt something wet rub against me lower lip. I gasped a bit letting just enough room for his tounge to find its way into my mouth. He searched all the crevises in my mouth, as if he was trying to remember every inch and spot of them. I moaned a bit into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. His slithered around my waist and the kiss was now passionate. His fingers ran through my hair, relaxing me. Our tounges starting fighting for dominance but in the end I lost. He rubbed his tounge against mine and I moaned a bit louder. He then left my mouth and nibbled on my ear lobe making me giggle. Then kissing down my neck. He then hit my soft spot and made me moan in pleasure. He got it and started to nibble and suck on it. "Kyou.." I panted.

He then looked at me with soft eyes. I returned the gaze.

_**"Happy New Years Tsubaki."  
"Happy New Years Kyou."**_


End file.
